Drop Down Heroes
by TheArchAngel'sDemoness
Summary: Lightning, nightmares and Drop Down Heroes. NaruSasu May be continued.
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

A word to my readers: I apologize for the flood of updates and false hope that this tidal wave is about to bring. All of my older stories were removed because they involved my old pen name, "Bitch". I am re-uploading them. I apologize for the inconvenient flood and do hope that you keep reading my stories. I hope all of you have wonderful days.

My Best,

Demoness


	2. Drop Down Hero

_[Bitch: As usual, I sat on this one forever before I finally decided that it needed posting. I haven't posted any NaruSasu in a while so I decided that since this one was sitting in a file somewhere, that it was high time that it saw the light of day. Tell me what you think.]_

_Disclaimer: As usual, is this really necessary?_

_Naruto's POV_

A scream ripped from my throat. I sat bolt upright in my bed. Fear pumped my heart to a dangerous level. Sweat covered my body. My eyes were wide, taking in the darkened empty room around me.

I groaned. _Oh, not again. This is the eighth time this week._ I flopped back onto my pillows. _Ugh. What the hell?_ Why was I having nightscares all of a sudden? I'd never had a nightmare in all my life before the previous Saturday.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed simultaneously outside my window. I barked out another terror-riddled yelp. _Oh, no. Have I fallen asleep again? I don't think so._

Rain pelted the windows. They blew open. I'd forgotten to lock them against the impending storm. I was about to get up to close them, but a figure dropped down onto the ledge. They climbed in backwards, hiding their face.

Lightning flashed again, filling the room and illuminating the figure. Dark hair and a white hoodie with the sleeves cut out. The figure slammed the windows closed. Dripping wet, he made his way to my bed. I flicked on the light on the nightstand, blinding us both.

I rubbed my stinging eyes. I looked up to see my mystery visitor, even though I knew who he was. Sasuke looked back down at me. An expression I'd never seen before on his face lightened his eyes to a warm brown. His dark hair hung wet in his face, plastered to his head. It was odd to see it in anything but its usual spikey style.

I sat up and pushed back against my headboard, scooting over some so he could sit. He took the hint and sat. He just sat there and looked at me with his big brown eyes. I didn't question why he was in my room. He just was.

My hand, of its own volition, reached up and pushed his wet bangs over to one side, out of his face. He held my wrist there, not hard. His fingers were just wrapped around my wrist. His cheek leaned into my palm. His eyes studied me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His behavior was so different. I didn't know how to respond so I just waited.

I was rewarded.

He placed a palm on the other side of my legs and leaned toward me. I didn't know quite what he was doing, but I had a feeling. His face grew closer to mine. Big brown orbs dominated my vision. I noticed, not for the first time, that he was beautiful. Soft, full, warm lips pressed against my own. I didn't react at first. I didn't really know how I felt. It didn't matter. My eyelids fell. I pulled him closer. His hand tightened on my hip. My hands rested on the small of his back. His fingers tangled in my hair. I pulled his lip between my teeth, careful of his lipring. He moaned deep in his throat. Why did I love that sound? Why did my cock tighten in my pants? I shoved the questions away to be answered later.

I pulled him into my lap. He pulled away, looking into my eyes. So he had felt it. I'd wondered if he would. His thumb brushed over my cheekbone. No blush rushed to them. Somewhere, deep down, I had always wanted to know what kissing him would feel like. Now that I knew, I never wanted to let anyone else kiss him again.

I kissed him again. He opened to me. He tasted sweet. My tongue swept his mouth, teasing and claiming. Water dripped onto my face. He shivered in my arms. That made a decision for me. I pulled my mouth from his. I stood and he slid to the floor. I pulled him to my bathroom. I turned the shower on. I stripped off his clothes. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"You're freezing. This is the fastest way to fight off hypothermia."

"Oh." He nodded and got in. I leaned in and stole a kiss from his blue lips. "I'll get you some clothes."

He nodded and stood under the hot spray. He really was beautiful. All lean muscle and pale skin. His dark hair was a stark contrast. The dark hair on his stomach led my eyes further south. My arousal grew harder in my jeans. I turned stiffly to get his clothes. I grabbed a towel and started drying where we had been smooshed together. I gave up my jeans for lost. I took them off and dropped them in the basket. I headed into my closet and pulled out a thermal and some joggers. They were both black so I didn't think he'd whine too much. They were warm. That's all that mattered at this point. I pulled on some long black basketball shorts and went back to my room. He was standing in the middle of the room with a towel around his waist and the other around his shoulders. My heart did a funny little flippy thing and a smile turned up the corners of my mouth. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.

I went to him and pulled him to stand beside the bed. I laid the clothes on the bed and took the towel I was holding and dried his hair as best as I could. It poofed up slightly, but was still flatter than his normal. I liked it better. He let the towel around his shoulders fall when I picked up the thermal. I helped him slip it on. It was ten shades of too big for him, but I got some sort of gratification out of that. It hit the tops of his thighs. If I weren't so worried about his well-being, I would have thought it was cute. The towel fell from his waist. I knelt and helped him step into the pats. He steadied himself with a hand on my shoulder. I pulled them up over his pale legs. His hips were narrower than my own. He rolled the waistband so they wouldn't fall off. I stood and watched. Even freezing cold, he was stunning. I couldn't help it. I wrapped him in my arms. His face buried in the crook of my neck. I cradled him to me. My earlier arousal was forgotten. Tenderness replaced it.

I took his face between my palms and looked at him. His earrings poked through his damp hair. His lips were still purple-tinged. A fine, straight nose and high cheekbones gave him an aristocratic personage. His long, dark lashes framed those big, dark eyes. He was beautiful.

"Now that you're not soaking we and in danger of hypothermic shock, would you mind telling me why you risked life and limb by climbing through my window while a massive thunderstorm was raging outside?" A small smile was stuck on my lips.

He looked down. He mumbled something.

"Sasuke, I have good hearing, but I'm not Superman. What?" I let out a chuckle.

He didn't look up. "I heard you scream, then I heard you scream again. I thought something was wrong."

He could have _died_. Because he was worried about me. "You too good to use the stairs like the rest of us mortals?" I teased.

His answer stunned me. "Would have taken too long." For the first time in my life, I was speechless. He really _cared_ about me. He peeked up at me. His bad boy persona was gone. In its place was an uncertain young man. He saw the shock on my face. He must have misinterpreted my shock as something else because he said, "I'll just go… You know, since you're okay." He pulled out of my arms and started for the door.

I reacted. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back against me. I kissed him. Hard. His hands clenched in my hair. I pulled away. His eyes were at half-mast, lips swollen from the abuse. Never had I seen anything more arousing. "I don't want you to go," I said in a growl. I softened my tone. "Please, stay?"

His eyes widened, but he nodded. I smiled and kissed him, softer this time. He melted against me. I held onto him. It felt incredibly, sinfully good to hold someone. It had been a long time.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I pulled down the blanket I didn't use and let him climb in. I crawled in behind him. He curled up next to me. I wrapped an arm around him and turned the light off. I kissed his forehead.

Everything had happened so fast. Two days ago, he had been my best friend. Now, he was my boyfriend. How weird. Didn't really surprise me though. I was bisexual, but I knew that I'd be gay for the rest of my life if he stuck around.

I was monogamous, not matter the offer. He knew that better than anyone. When I loved, I loved with all of me.

_Wait. Love? Did I love Sasuke?_ He shifted against my side, resting his head on my chest. Oft puffs of breath tickled over my bare chest. Yeah, I did. It hit me that I'd loved him for a long time. I'd just brushed off my feelings, taking them as brotherly. They'd morphed and changed over the few years I'd known him.

I kissed him one last time and turned off the lamp, curling up with my most important person.

I didn't have another nightmare.

_[Bitch: I know they're both OOC. I don't really care. This came to me last February I think. I'm not sure. Well, I hope you liked this. It's not very impressive, but I like it. I'm exhausted, so I'll leave you with this. Much love, B.]_


End file.
